We Wish You A Merry Christmas
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Christmas 2010 ONE SHOT! It is set years after Breaking Dawn, but I'm not sure exactly how long, and it is getting close to Christmas! read to find out the rest :


_**DEDICATED TO ELLIE or Magical Mystery!**_

_Before you start reading this, I want to thank everyone who reviewed on any of my stories last night. You boosted my confidence a lot. I want to say a special thank you to __**4Edward's-Eyes-Only **__who was the first to review, __**ShauneeColeandErinBatesTwins, **__who made me smile with all the capitals they used, and __**MySilentEmoSide **__who wrote me an essay!_

_OHHHH! And to __**skate727**__, __**ksm**__, __**DempseyGirl**__, __**Izzy **__and__** CharlotteHolmes**__!_

_**VampireFaery**__ your review made me really happy, I cried!_

_**Nelo **__you freak, you read the message and then turned up at my house xD!_

_So here it is, the Christmas one shot I promised :]_

_P.S. __**emmettcullendisoder **__the review didn't come across as mean, so don't worry :) _

BPOV

I sat tapping the desk with a pencil lightly trying to figure out what to do for Esme's Christmas present. I had already decided on all of the presents for the rest of the family.

For Edward, I had a custom made 'memory room' made. It was basically a room that I had spent months painting copies of photographs onto. The photographs contained all of the Cullen's, plus our extended family and Jacob. In the middle of the room was an antique baby grand piano that I knew Edward had had his eye on for a while.

For Rosalie, I had bought an antique 1959 MG MGA Twin Cam Roadster which probably hadn't run in forever. I hoped that she would love it because I wasn't sure what else to get her.

For Jasper, I had bought three old paintings of the Scandinavian War. They were dated from 1659, during the assault on Copenhagen. **(AN: / Denmark vs. Sweden)** I knew that Jasper loved the civil war due to his past, so I thought he might like to broaden his horizons a little.

For Alice, I had arranged for a mall to be closed for a private shopping spree with myself, Rose, Esme and Nessie. However it wasn't going to be much of a surprise because she already knew about it.

For Emmett, I had bought a pair of crescent shaped diamond earrings. I know what you're thinking, and it's probably something similar to _'wait! Hang on a second! Emmett's a guy not a girl!' _And you would be right there. But you see he had no idea what to buy Rosalie. So…. I bought a present for Emmett to give to Rosalie. I remember perfectly the day that Emmett had asked me to do this, and I still laughed at the memory.

"_Bellyboo" my elder brother Emmett shouted as he bounced into the room. He had seemed overly excited about something and it was probably something like him wanting me to help him set up a practical joke on Edward. The rest of our family had recently gone hunting and it left the two of us alone in the house. Big Mistake! I smiled at Emmett from my space on the sofa. I had previously been curled up reading 'The Odyssey by Homer'. It was the story of a man as he travels to get home to his wife and son, and I was enjoying the plot very much. I placed the book down softly on the coffee table to my left and gave my full attention to the man before me._

"_Yes, Emmybear?" I said in a teasing tone. In almost every way Emmett was a teddy bear. His nose wrinkled slightly at the nickname and then he began to bounce happily again. His legs gave out and he landed gracefully, cross-legged on the carpet. I giggled softly at his excitement and he began to speak. "Bellybear, for Christmas I want you to get me a present for me to give to Rose. Because every single year she either manages to find it or wrestle a hint out of me and it ruins the surprise. So don't tell me. Will you do it Belly? You'd be my favourite sister!" I laughed at him because although I did love that he thought he needed to butter me up a little, he honestly didn't need to. _

_I tapped my chin as if I was thinking about it, and the grin dropped from his face. I mentally smiled but apparently it showed on my face because Emmett threw his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and squealing like a girl at vampire speed. "Thank you Belly thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"_

_It was this moment that our family decided to return from hunting. They walked into the living room, and then I heard Jasper nudge Edward and whisper "looks like you've got competition mate." The whole family laughed and Emmett removed his arms from around me, looking humiliated. _

For Renesmee, I had promised to bake cookies. When I asked her what she wanted she had said simply _"I wanna bake some Christmas cookies, and I want Emmett to eat them."_ I laughed when she said it but to be honest, I kind of wanted it too. I had also bought her a new guitar for her to play, because she loved to duet with Edward.

For Jacob, I had made a small statue of a wolf, with a little girl on its back. I had made it while watching them with Edward, as they played in our meadow and I hoped he would like it. I wanted him to have something to remember her from when she was younger.

For Carlisle, I had bought a new lab coat with the words 'My Daddy' sewn on to the front in an elegant script. I hoped he would like it, because he was for all intensive purposes my father. I remember when Charlie had died a few years back, that Carlisle had been there for me reassuring me that he loved me. Since then I had not referred to Carlisle as my father and I hoped that this would make up for the time I had missed and tell him that I was his daughter and would be for eternity.

As for Esme, I still had no ideas. My pencil continued to tap on the desk and I tried tilting my head to the other side. I heard a feint chuckle from the doorway and my head snapped up to see my husband leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at me, before making his way quickly across the room to me. He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I scooted over on my chair, and he sat on the other half.

"Still can't think of anything to give Esme for Christmas, Love?" He asked curiously and I shook my head no slowly. I did not have any ideas at all, and sitting cooped up in this house probably wasn't helping.

"I'm going for a run." I announced, and Edward nodded. I knew that deep down he wanted to come with me, but he knew better than to ask me. Whenever I was having trouble getting an idea, I always went for a run. Last time I managed to run all the way from our house in Barrington, New Hampshire to Cometa in Mexico.

He kissed my cheek softly, and then handed me my cell phone. I smiled brightly at him and hugged him. I kissed his lips once, twice, three times before leaving out the front door.

I wasn't sure where exactly I was running to, but I ran north. The wind felt amazing on my face as I ran, and the scenery was just beautiful. The trees were a dark green colour, and reminded me of the ones in Forks. They were tall and bushy like, and covered in moss. I could see the sun setting through the trees, but if a human were in my place they wouldn't have been able to see it yet.

It was probably hours later that I finally stopped. I took a look around me, and let out a sigh. I sat down on a rock, and looked at my surroundings. I could see a little town through the line of trees, but only three figures were visible. There was a little brunette girl, with her mother and father each wrapped up in coats, scarves and gloves. I smiled at them, because they seemed happy. I pushed off of the rock and walked out of the line of trees. The little girl tripped and cut her knee open but the parents hadn't noticed. I jogged over to her and human speed and picked her off the floor. I wiped the tears from under her eyes and smiled up at her. The mother took one look at her and ran over to help us, followed by the father. I looked back towards the daughter and slipped my bracelet off of my wrist. I put it on hers and winked at her. She giggled softly in between hiccups from the tears. I smiled at her parents and walked away slowly.

"Miss!" the little girl called after me, and I spun around slowly. She ran up to me, with her brown hair bouncing around her shoulders. When she reached me she hugged my leg and said thank you sweetly.

"What's your name?" she asked staring up at me.

I crouched back down and replied "My name is Bella, what's yours?"

"My name is Lottie and I'm 5" she held up 5 fingers as if to add effect, and I laughed quietly.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Lottie, have a lovely Christmas sweetie."

"Merry Christmas Bella." She replied sweetly before skipping back to her parents. They smiled at me, and the father mouthed 'thank-you' at me.

I decided to wander round the town, and look in shop windows for a while to see if they would give me any inspiration. As I walked down the high street I saw pure happiness and joy reflected in all of their faces. I walked into a small shop at the end of the street that was only signposted with a fading sign that read _'Beetroot'. _ As I walked in I saw an old woman standing behind a counter doing a crossword puzzle, and a room filled with vintage items ranging from clothes to phones. The door shut slowly behind me and the old woman looked up from her puzzle. She smiled kindly at me, and hobbled round the counter. She was defiantly smaller than Alice in size, and looked more fragile than anyone I had ever met. She took my hand almost gracefully and let me across to a table on the other side of the room. She released my hand and then picked up a small locket from the table. She turned her small body towards me and said quite confidently. "This is what you're looking for."

I looked at her confused for a few seconds, and then my eyes flashed down to her hands. She opened her grasp and I saw a small locket with the letters _'RCB'_ on it. My thoughts immediately flashed to thoughts of Renesmee because I knew it was only a matter of time before she got married to Jacob. I smiled at her and nodded. The old woman winked at me, and as I got out my purse to pay for it she pushed the purse away from me. "It's free for you." She said calmly, and then wandered out of the room.

As I stepped out of the shop, I heard a loud squeal. I turned my head quickly to the sound and saw Lottie running towards me. I smiled at her, and crouched down to her level. She hugged me quickly and once again I was confused. Humans didn't normally tend to warm up to me this quickly, but I wasn't complaining. My phone slipped out of my pocket and landed with a clatter on the floor but before I could retrieve it Lottie had picked it up in her hands and was offering it to me. I took it from her with a smile, and she grabbed my hand. She led me over to her parents and introduced me.

The parent's names were Jack and Katherine, and they were the nicest people you could possible meet. They took me back to their house, and while Katherine took Lottie to go and get a bath, I talked to Jack about Charlotte, or Lottie. It turned out that she was adopted by Jack and Katherine just six months ago and was having trouble adjusting. They were told that she had been a shy girl before the deaths of her parents but seeing her with me had given them hope.

When Lottie returned from her bath, she started to tell me about how she was playing an angel in her school nativity and I couldn't help but remember my school nativity. I remember how proud my parents were at the fact that I got to play a sheep in the play, but then I thought about how Esme had never gotten to go to her child's nativity as we were all frozen at 17/18/19/20.

Before I left their house, I traded numbers with them and promised to call them soon. They were already close friends of mine, even though I probably couldn't see them after a few years.

I walked back down the roads that I had walked with them, and planned to return home soon. I had had no luck finding a present for Esme here, and there was no point in staying. But I was interrupted but a new scent. Vampire definitely but I could not recognise who. I followed it quickly, my curiosity expanding, and came upon a house. I ran quickly up to the front door and knocked three times. The door opened and I was shocked at what I saw. A pair of golden eyes. Vegetarian.

They invited me in, and I met them all. Apparently they were not aware that there were other vegetarian coven's either. Their leader Grace, was small like Alice but with brown hair instead of black hair. She was married to a man named Ryan who was her complete opposite, in height at least. With them were 3 other couples; Eleanor and Damian, Marissa and Dean and Samantha and Nick.

Ellie, or Eleanor, was quite small in height but she made up for it in intimidation. It took her a while to warm up to me, but once she did she reminded me a little of Emmett. Her husband on the other hand, was the one who opened the door. He took one look at my eyes and ushered me in with a charming smile. If I didn't have Edward I would totally be crushing on him, because in a way he reminded me a lot of him, which could be a good thing or a bad.

Marissa was certainly an interesting character. I could tell she easily made friends, and quickly because she seemed very trusting. She spoke her mind, and I admired that about her. Dean, her husband, on the other hand was quiet compared to the others so I never really found out much about him. I suppose they made the perfect couple though, because he never talked and she never stopped. And although that seems rather harsh its not, because when two people compliment each other that well you know they are going to be together forever.

Samantha, or Sammy, was nutty. She laughed at everything, which made all of the other start laughing. It was strange because I felt like I was intruding a family moment. Her fiancé Nick was exactly the same, and to be honest I was kind of glad, but not in a way that I didn't live with them. Life must have been fun, but different.

They told me their life stories. Like how they met, wedding days, birthdays, etc. oh and powers too. Only two of them had powers out of the 8 of them, Grace and Nick. Grace had the power to use others powers, if she was touching their skin, while Nick had the power to manipulate people's ages.

That was when I had the idea. I idea that I had been waiting for. I idea that had caused me to come out here to this little town in the middle of no where. Esme's Christmas present.

As I made my way back home, I wasn't alone. Nick and Grace were coming with me. I had come to know them even better as we travelled, and we were already great friends. It was currently the 23rd December, and in order to get everything organised we would have to get home before tomorrow and I would need Carlisle to keep Esme distracted. By now, I was hoping that Alice would have organised everything so I didn't need to organise much. And thankfully she had.

**2 days later… (25****th**** December)**

I stood nervously with my family in a circle. It was the first time that we would be experiencing this, and we were all equally as nervous as each other. I held hands with Renesmee, who held Jacob's hand, who held Alice's hand, who held Jasper's hand, who held Rosalie's hand, who held Emmett's hand, who reluctantly held Edward's hand, who held my other hand. In the centre of our circle stood Nick and Grace who held each others hand with their eyes closed. Everything began to slowly grow in size, or maybe I was shrinking. I closed my eyes and squeezed Edward's hand. He squeezed my hand back and we waited for the transformation to end.

When it was over, I felt Edward's hands wrap around my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Edward as a seven year old child. I gasped in shock. He looked… cute. I turned around in Edward's arms to look at the others and burst out laughing when I saw Emmett. He was scrawny. Rosalie was equally as beautiful as she ever had been, but there was a hint of unpolished beauty like most seven year olds have.

**(AN: / Imagine them as 7 year olds…. They are totally cute!)**

I clapped my hands and said in a squeaky voice "Lets go get changed!"

For Esme's Christmas present, I decided to get all of the Cullen kids and Jacob to act out the nativity. Emmett was playing Joseph and Rosalie was playing Mary. We had a doll play Jesus, and Edward, Jasper and Jacob playing the three wise men. Alice had insisted that I played the angel, while she played minor characters. I let her get away with it because without her I wouldn't have done this. We had hired out a portable stage and set it up in our garden. Alice had predicted that it wasn't going to rain today, so we were safe.

"Carlisle, what are we doing here?" I heard Esme's voice ring out curiously and I smiled. Show time.

Third Person 

The stage was set, and two figures immerged onto the stage.

"Hello" the taller of the two said in a deep voice. "You must be Carlisle and Esme, my name is Nick and this is Grace. We are here to introduce your daughter Isabella's Christmas present to Esme. She hopes that you enjoy." The smaller of the two figures nodded quickly and then pulled the Nick off the stage. The curtains opened slowly, and Rosalie stood alone on the stage. Esme gasped softly, but the show continued. Rosalie who was playing Mary wandered about the stage saying her lines, and then a figure in a white gown with pale yellow wings attached to her back descended from the ceiling.

It was Bella, playing the Angel. The Angel spoke to Mary telling her that she would soon carry a baby, a child of God and that she must name him Jesus. The Angel then exited the stage by ascending, as Emmett who was playing Joseph entered the stage.

Mary told Joseph about her visit from the Angel, and Joseph was happy. They started to travel to Bethlehem because they had to pay a special tax. But when they got to Bethlehem there was no room at any of the inns. The checked everywhere until one man said that they could stay in his stable.

The couple were truly delighted at the news and went to stay in the stable. It was there that the baby Jesus was born, and Emmett and Rosalie showed off their baby doll to the audience. The curtains closed slowly and Rosalie and Emmett quickly hurried off of the stage.

Alice took to the stage with Grace, and they played the Sheppard's. They spoke their lines carefully and then announced that they were going off to find the baby Jesus. The curtains closed again.

This time it was Edward, Jacob and Jasper who took to the stage wearing costumes that made them look rich and important. They were playing the three wise men. The three boys looked up at the sky and then pointed towards a random star. They spoke their lines and then went off to find the baby Jesus.

The curtains closed, and Rose and Emmett hurried back on carrying the doll in their arms. The three wise men walked on and offered presents to the baby Jesus, and then the Sheppard's walked on. The Angel descended on the scene once again and they all froze in position while Nick took a picture with a camera.

After getting Bella down from the ceiling, they all made their way over to Esme and looked at her hopefully. Hoping that she liked it.

Carlisle's POV

I looked towards my beautiful wife and smiled. I know that my kids were all worried that she wouldn't like it, but I knew that she had. I could see the look in her eye, a look that I recognised as pure happiness. I could only imagine the thoughts that were running through her head and I was happy. I think that this was one of those occasions where she felt like our adopted children were biologically her own. That she had no barrier between her and the kids, and I was glad for her. I was pleased that this had happened. I was happy that Bella had come into our lives. Our lives were complete.

_**OK, that's it….. I know some of you are really sad that I'm leaving because I woke up this morning with over 400 email alerts from you guys! 400! All saying things along the lines of **_

"_**I think that if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all"**_

_**OR**_

"_**I hope you change your mind and don't quit because you're a talented writer"**_

_**OR**_

"_**If people don't like the story, then they shouldn't read it."**_

_**And as many of you have begged me to stay I decided to have another think about what I should do. So I thought long and hard….**_

_**And I have come to my conclusion! I will **__NOT__**be quitting fanfiction! I will be updating soon :) **_

_**Love From,**_

_**StrawberryMopet**_

_**Aka Samantha**_

_**Aka Sam**_


End file.
